Shades of blue
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: Carol and David's love story has never run smoothly and they have encountered several problems but they always managed to get back on track and as long as they have each other they pull though. But when your family is against you and your trying to rectify past mistakes, it can interfere with love.
1. Chapter 1

And I guess that's why they call it the blues

Time on my hands could be time spent with you

Laughing like children, living like lovers

Rolling like thunder under the covers

And I guess that's why they call it the blues

David was lying on the sofa asleep at home recovering from a heart attack that he had suffered with Carol by his side. It had killed her to think that the love of her life had almost died and she knew it had something to do with the amount of stress the family had been under. What with Lucy Beales murder, the fact that Max had been under suspicion, Carols cancer and the money problems that Bianca was hiding from them. They were yet to discover how bad their money situation was and David was yet to tell Carol that Max wasn't paying him anymore as the car lot was on the verge of closing down.

David lay on the sofa asleep while Carol watched him stroking his face. To make matters worse, on the day of his heart attack, it would have been their wedding day. A day that they had both been waiting for for over thirty years. It was rotten coincidence.

David's heart attack had also got Carol thinking. Every time something good happened and they would be together forever, there was a consequence. Surely it was a sign that thy weren't meant to be together. But Carol didn't think so. She didn't want to leave him and she knew that David didn't want to leave her. Their love was strong. It always had been and always will. With her upcoming mastectomy Carol was feeling insecure about herself and knew that she would be having implants fitted and she didn't know whether she would like that or not. She didn't want her insecurities to overpower her. Would her implants make her chest look strange? Would she hate having artificial breasts and wish she could remove them? Would David even find her attractive and miss her breasts? These thoughts and doubts were flooding her mind like one wave after another and Carol tried to block these thoughts from her mind as she stroked David's hair and smiled at him lovingly. Then he began stirring and seeing Carol, he smiled at her with all the love he had for her pouring out.

"How you feeling, David?", She asked softly, caressing his face. David sighed softly, leaning up to place a soft kiss to her lips.

"Fine darling. How long have I been asleep?", David asked trying to get a look at the time on the clock. Carol gently pushed him back down.

"Rest David. You've only been asleep for a hour or so. How's your chest?", She asked in a concerned voice and David rested his head on her chest while Carol stroked his dark hair.

"Ok I suppose. That frightened me Carol. Frightened me to death." He said softly and honestly and Carol could see the genuine fear in his eyes. She cuddled him to her kissing the top of his head.

"You need to take better care of yourself. Anyway I'm glad your awake because I've got something to tell you."

David lifted his head off her chest and looked at Carol looking slightly worried. Thinking that it was something really bad. He didn't know how much more bad news he could take. Carol took a deep breath and then said,

"I have spoken to my specialist. She believes that if I have a mastectomy I stand a better chance of beating this cancer."

David looked at her and his face was lighting up at the thought of his lady getting better. Cancer was horrible, it had killed his mother Pat and if a mastectomy meant that her chances of recovery were high then she should take up the offer.

"Are you going to take up the offer, Carol?" He asked and Carol nodded much to his relief then she added seriously,

"But if I do take it up and have the operation then I want you to promise me that you won't see me any different than what I was before the operation."

David looked at her and didn't answer straight away causing Carol to worry. Then he answered,

"I will love you no matter what. Your the greatest love of my life. Why all the insecurities?", David said, sitting beside her on the sofa. Carol rested her head on his shoulder and replied sadly,

"Because every time something good happens to us, there's something bad that happens afterwards. I was listening to our song the other day and I reached this conclusion. Blue is our Colour because while we are happy together and in love, there's always an underling sadness that threatens to ruin what we've got."

David nodded in agreement, "My thoughts exactly Carol. But we have always got back together and mended those problems despite the difficulties that have acted as barriers in our relationship."

Carol cuddled into him and he held her in his arms.

"Don't you ever leave me David. I love you so much that I can't bare to let you go." Carol whispered and he kissed her head tenderly and held her close as if he was determined never to let her go.

He suddenly gasped when he felt her hand reached for the bulge in his trousers. She then started rubbing her hand up and down trying to make it erect, suddenly feeling aroused. They then began kissing passionately and heavily with their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Suddenly Carol dropped to her knees unzipping his trousers, his erection was semi hard but Carol knew how to make it really hard.

However the moment was lost when they heard footsteps coming up the path towards their house. David quickly zipped up her trousers and Carol sat next to him fanning herself to hide her earlier arousal. Finally the door opened and Bianca came in followed by Tiffany and Morgan who had just come home from school.

"Alright mom, Alright dad", Bianca said to them as Tiffany and Morgan went upstairs to change out of their school uniforms. Liam was round a friend's house and Whitney was on the stall.

"Yeah everything's fine.", David said quickly as he went into the kitchen. Carol tried to look innocent as she turned on the tv. David returned a few minutes later and they both snuggled up, enjoying the feel of each other and although knowing they would face tough times, they would face them together as a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue jeans, white shirt  
Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn  
It was like James Dean, for sure  
You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer  
You were sorta punk rock  
I grew up on hip hop  
But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know  
That love is mean, and love hurts  
But I still remember that day we met in December  
Oh baby

I will love you till the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears?  
Love you more than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
Oh baby, who  
I will love you till the end of time

It was early morning and Carol was awake. She turned over and found that David wasn't beside her. Strange she thought to herself and she lay back against the pillows. She then thought that David was downstairs and found herself falling back to sleep. Then David opened their bedroom door and seeing Carol looking so peaceful he felt himself becoming aroused by her, seeing how lovely she looked. She was adorable with a capital A. He locked the door behind him and slowly walked towards her, he wasn't wearing anything but white Calvin klien boxers that made his growing erection feel uncomfortable and he began slowly loosening his boxers as he climbed onto the bed, bringing his grace dangerously close to Carols as she slowly awakened. When she saw him she was about to speak but he put his finger to her lips and leaned in kissing her passionately which she instantly responded too.

"I love you." She whispered into their kiss as it got more intense as their tongues connected, bringing waves of electric pleasure through their bodies. Then when Carol saw the bulge in his boxers she gasped,

"Am I really turning you on?", She asked quietly, reaching over to have a feel of the bulge causing David to moan softly his eyes half closing in pleasure as she began stimulating him before she pulled his boxers down allowing his erection to bounce out. He gave her a saucy smirk,

"You always turn me on Carol." He whispered before he leaned in to kiss her again during which Carol lifted her nightgown up and over her head and threw it onto the floor.

"Oh Carol, You tiger." David's moaned as he bent down and began sucking on her breasts, sucking hard and causing her nipples to become hard at the sensation of his sucking. Carol moaned deeply and then pulled his head to kiss him again. Their kiss was once again intense and deep before Carol broke the kiss to remove her knickers, chucking them on the floor next to her nightdress and his boxers. With the barriers now removed, Carol lay on the bed with her legs spread wide and David knealt in front of her before lowering himself on top of her pushing his erection inside her causing a moan to rise from Carols throat. He began thrusting in and out of her making the bed creak while Carol felt her body shake with intense pleasure as she held onto him digging her nails into his back as he moved within her. He moaned as he buried his face into her neck as his movements got harder and faster before they both reached their earth shattering climaxes with David emptying his load inside her core. They held each other tightly as they tried to regulate their breathing, their heart rates equally erratic. After a while Carol got up and began getting dressed while David watched her lovingly. Then when she had gone downstairs he too got out of bed and got dressed.

Bianca was sitting at the table reading the bills and muttering to herself. It was clear that the news wasn't good. Carol saw her daughter looking distressed and sat next to her,

"Just come out and say it love. How bad is it?" She said in a low voice and Bianca burst into tears and Carol cuddled her to her chest, "Oh mum, were on the verge of being in debt!" She wailed as Carol held her. David saw the commotion in the doorway and ran to comfort his ladies. "It will be alright." He whispered, "It will be alright." But he didn't know if it would be as simple as that.

As David headed towards the car lot he wondered how he was going to solve the families growing money issues, he wasn't getting a lot of money from the car lot because there were few costumers since his niece Lucy Beale had been murdered and the revelation that Max had been her secret lover. But he had to think of a way to earn money and fast.

He entered the car lot and found Max counting a large wade of money and smiling greedily,

"Where did you get all that money from?" He asked clearly shocked. Max scowled at him. He hated David and the feeling was mutual. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Max replied, storing the money away before bringing out a plant that David recognised immediately.

"Is that...Cannabis?" He asked, amazed. Max nodded,

"Yeah. Tina Carter's been selling this stuff and making a fortune. I've just joined and made well over hundred." Max said as he passed the plant over to David. He examined it and couldn't believe that was breaking the law was producing so much cash.

"Not tempted to join, are you?", Max asked, narrowing his eyes and giving a smirk. David stared him down and pushed the plant away,

"Actually I am but all for the right reasons. I'm in as well, tell Tina but tell her not to involve my family because I'd hate it if it got in the wrong hands." David responded and Max nodded, knowing he would say that. He immediately got on the phone to Tina and David left the office, hoping that he was doing right.


	3. Chapter 3

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man, to be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like

To be hated, to be fated

To telling only lies

But my dreams, they aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance that's never free

"You have got to be joking me?!" Carol was furious that Max and David were selling drugs and it showed. She never thought that they were both something so risky and so foolish. It didn't make sense to her. She was due to go in for her mastectomy later that week and with the knowledge that the love of her life and her brother were drug dealing terrified her. Carol knew that those who did illegal activities eventually get caught out and in the case of drug possession it was a long prison sentence.

"Carol. We need the money. This might be our lifeline." David said pleadingly trying to make Carol understand. Carol sank into a chair clearly distressed and angry.

"David, its illegal! You do realise if you get found out you'll get put away!", she shouted, tears running down her face. David sighed,

"Look at all the money I would earn for the family! Stop thinking of the negatives! I'm trying to earn money for our family!", David said in an exasperated voice causing to Carol to burst into tears.

"I don't want you to do this. I don't want to lose you." She sobbed while David got up and began rubbing her back affectionately.

"Oh darling, I just keep feeling useless all the time. I'm trying the put right what I've done in the past and try to help the family." David cried, tears streaming down his face as he cuddled Carol to his chest. Carol cuddled into him, breathing in his aftershave, a smell she loved so much. "I love you David. I love you with all my heart and I'm so scared about my mastectomy and what happens if it goes wrong and what if my implants look dodgy and make me look like a freak and whether or not you'll fancy me anymore and I'm frightened for the family." Carol cried harder and David lifted her head of his chest,

"Listen sweetheart. No matter what happens your beautiful. These are very good doctors and they know what they are doing. Your in good hands and you haven't got to worry about the family because I will look after them." He whispered softly before placing a soft kiss to her lips before holding her in his arms once more. He knew deep down that she was right though. He knew that eventually he would get found out and it would be a long jail term which he knew he would never survive. He wanted to be there for his daughter, grandchildren and most importantly, Carol.

In the days that followed, David did make a fair amount of money from selling the cannabis as Max had said. David was amazed at how much he had earned and he almost wanted to thank Max for putting him in contact with Tina Carter and her aunt Bebe.

However, that feeling changed when Mr Akyroyd contacted Bianca while she and Carol spent time together and David accompanied them to the headmasters office where Mr Akyroyd told them that Tiffanys brownies had been laced with Cannabis. David tried to calm the situation down but Biancas big mouth caused social services to be contacted. Once they got back home, Carol and David went into the kitchen,

"You see?! Do you realise what this dodgy drug smuggling has done?!", Carol shouted and David nodded, knowing she was right. The possibility that their grandchildren were going to be taken away was breaking Carols heart and David couldn't bare the thought of losing them either.

"I know now Carol. Which is why I'm telling Max the deals off." He mumbled as he went into the hallway to grab his coat, slamming the door behind him.

Unable to find Max, David began walking around the square looking for him with vengeance on his mind. Then he overheard Tina and Aunt bebe stressing over the lost brownies and he soon realised that Tiffanys brownies had been caught in a mix up. Furious he marched over to Tina and grabbed her by the wrist, swinging her around to face him,

"You stupid bitch!", He shouted and Aunt Bebe tried to pull him away But he shrugged her off,

"Thanks to your stupidity, I face looking my grandchildren and your just as bad!", He added furiously to Aunt Bebe who looked taken aback while Tina looked ashamed of herself,

"I'm sorry Mr Wicks, they weren't meant for your grandkids..." Tina tried to say but David cut her off,

"Yeah, well say to that to the old Bill!", He spat at her and then he stormed off with Tina visibly shaken.

The time came for Carols mastectomy and David was scared. They both were still shaken by what had happened the previous week. David still had a score to settle with Max and had decided to do no more dealings. It wasn't worth the aggravation. David peered in Carols hospital room through a gap in the door and seeing Carol sitting in a pray like position caused his heart to break and the tears to form.

"I can't lose her. I can't lose her or it will kill me." David thought as Carol was wheeled of to theatre while Bianca and Sonya held each other, their hearts breaking.

Then the agonising wait begun.

David rocked slowly backwards and forwards biting hiss nails with tears streaming down his face, he didn't bother to wipe his eyes. Bianca watched him and her heart went out to him, she finally realised how much he loved her mum and that was a comforting thought to her.

At what seemed like hours a doctor came out,

"The operation was a success and Miss Jackson is over the worst now. She is resting now." He said reassuringly to them. David breathed a sigh of relief while he hugged Bianca.

A few days later Carol came home with new implants fitted in. She was surprised to see how real they looked but all the same it still felt strange. Carol was cuddling David on the sofa while he repeatedly kissed her head when the phone rang. David answered it. It was Max.

"David, I want to talk to you. Can we meet up?", he asked and David contained his rage by simply saying calmly "Yeah. See you in a bit." He got up and went to get his jacket.

"Where you going?" Carol asked puzzled and David kissed her softly before responding,

"I've got to see Max. I'll see you later." Carol waved to him as he walked out the door.

As soon as he got to the Car lot he grabbed Max by the collar of his shirt and bellowed,

"Well I hope your satisfied with yourself! My grandchildren nearly got taken away because of yours and Tinas stupidity!" He then punched Max in the face and he staggered backwards with blood dribbling from his nose.

"I don't what your talkin about!", Max shouted in disbelief as David pushed him onto the desk.

"I should have known that you would stitch me up well I'm going to the police and I'm gonna tell them what you've done!", David shouted. Then Max got to his feet and pushed David away,

"Oh yeah?! And I will tell them that you were involved. You can kiss goodbye to my sister, your daughter and your grandchildren!", Max yelled resulting in David punching him again and again and again. Then David went to put his hands over his throat but Max gave a almighty show and David lost his balance.

He crashed onto the floor smacking his head against the desk in the process. Max looked shocked by this and then David slowly got back up and felt the back of his head. There was blood on his hands.

"Max, what have you done?", he muttered as Max backed away and ran out of the car lot leaving him alone. David slowly staggered out of the Car lot and walked across the square before intense pain hit him and his vision became blurry and unfocused. Then he sank to his knees and landed on the pavement slowly losing consciousness.

Carol, who had realised that David had been gone a while, decided to go and look for him. After walking round the square, she finally found him.

"DAVID!", Carol screamed as she ran towards him and held him in her arms, David gave her a smile,

"C...C...C...arol" he managed to say before he finally lost consciousness. Carol held him and cradled his bleeding head in her arms while an ambulance arrived.

She hoped and prayed it wasn't to late.


	4. Chapter 4

My baby lives in shades of blue

Blue eyes and jazz and attitude

He lives in California too

He drives a Chevy Malibu

And when he calls

He calls for me, not for you

He lives for love, he loves his drugs

He loves his baby too

"Come on David. Hang in there please!", Carol cried as she held his held while he was wheeled into the intensive care ward. He had sustained a nasty head injury from his fight with Max earlier and now was unconscious yet he could still hear Carols desperate cries. Bianca and Sonya were following close by, Bianca crying on Sonyas shoulder. David was immediately hooked onto a heart monitor and Carol kept a firm grip on David's hand repeatedly kissing it with tears dribbling down her face.

"Come on baby. Don't leave me." Carol whispered through her tears. Then Carol saw David's eyes flicker open and when he saw Carol, he gave a small smile and Carol leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hello baby." She whispered as she cuddled him while David smiled at her and lifted his arm to cuddle her, she could smell his aftershave and he could smell her perfume.

After a while, a doctor came over to them,

"Mr Wicks head injury is not as serious as we first thought and I must say that it was good to get him to the hospital in time, if it had been left longer then it would be have become more serious and he may have been brain damaged." The doctor said and Carol breathed a huge sigh of relief as Bianca hugged her dad.

They left the hospital then with Carol constantly blowing kisses to David.

A few days later, Carol returned to the hospital where David was waiting for her. Carol ran to him and cuddled him, devouring his face with kisses while he held onto her.

"Hello sweetheart." David mumbled as he held her and Carol started kissing him again,

"Mmmm baby." Carol whispered, feeling aroused all of a sudden. She began kissing his neck while he moaned softly, running his fingers through her hair. She then undid his hospital gown and suddenly leant in and began slowly sucking on his nipple. She had always loved his chest but this was the first time she had done this. David moaned a bit louder as he grabbed her head, his erection rising to it was rock hard. Carol gave his other nipple the same attention enjoying the salty taste. She enjoyed licking, sucking and kissing his nipples so much that she was started to feel aroused herself and felt slightly damp down below. She then began kissing down his chest while David watched her, Carol made eye contact with him as she exposed his penis. Starting with the tip she began to take him in her mouth slowly sucking and licking the sweet tasting precum that had started oozing out the tip at the top. She began licking his length feeling the veins throb uncontrollably beneath her tongue and fingers. David moans started to get louder and sweat was pouring from is face.

"Aww what's the matter baby?" Carol whispered and David rested his head on her chest while Carol cuddled, repeatedly kissing his head.

"Do you like it when I'm all motherly towards you?", She asked, stroking his dark hair and David nodded, rubbing his face into her chest which caused Carol to giggle. She then covered his deflating erection over before continuing to hold the man of he dreams in her arms as if he was a baby needed his mother's attention.

"Love you." David mumbled and Carol smiled at him,

"Love you too, my baby." Carol whispered as they continued to kiss and cuddle, not caring about anyone else just each other.

A few days later, David returned home after being dropped of by Sonya. The house appeared to be deserted and David went into the kitchen and turned on the kitchen light. There he saw Carol wearing only her knickers surrounded by different types of food.

"Hello big boy." Carol murmured seductively as she beckoned David to come over. David grinned at her and felt and felt an urge to leap on her.

"What's all this?", he asked as he sat beside her and Carol placed a finger on his lips.

"Shush baby. Take all your clothes off." She whispered and David obeyed while Carol watched him, biting her lip. When he was completely naked, Carol grabbed his tie and proceeded to blindfold his eyes before she made him lie on the kitchen floor.

"Oh yeah David. Now just rest your head on my knees and let me do all the work." Carol moaned as she reached for some yogurt and a spoon. David lay his head on her knees and Carol began Spooning some yogurt onto a spoon then she popped it into David's mouth which he enjoyed before she did it again. Next she grabbed some chocolate eclairs and held one to his lips,

"Come on. Open wide." She mumbled seductively and David obeyed and as soon He bit into the eclair, cream oozed from it and ran down his chin and neck. Carol gave him another eclair while resting her free hand on his stomach which she had become quite turned on by. She began to rub his stomach while feeding David, watching as the cream oozed. Leaning forward she slowly licked the cream from his chin then moved down his neck, kissing and licking her way down. David moaned as she licked his neck before she grabbed a box of strawberries with one hand while she caressed his stomach with her other hand. She picked up a strawberry and moved it over David's lips before allowing him to bite into it.

"Mmmm." David moaned as Carol fed him another strawberry allowing the juice to dribble down his chin which he licked away. Then Carol loosened the tie from his eyes and David looked up at Carol who grabbed a handful of strawberries and squeezed them allowing the juice to run down his chest. Then Carol moved down and slowly but seductively licked the juice from his chest. David moaned loudly and gave a chuckle as Carols tongue was tickling him. Carol raised her head and moved up to passionately kiss David, tasting what he had been fed earlier. David then turned Carol over so that he was hovering over her. He grabbed the last eclair and squeezed out the cream over her stomach and rubbed the chocolate over her new breasts. He then did what Carol had done to him, licking and kissing the cream and chocolate from Carols body. Carol moaned and writhered beneath David, David then ripped of Carols knickers and looked up at Carol.

"No more teasing David. I want you right here. Right now." Carol moaned and David grinned at her before he easily slid his erection inside of her thrusting gently to begin with before becoming more aggressive.

Carol moaned and groaned beneath him, hanging onto him as he moved within her. David was in deep now and he was also moaning, he leaned forward and kissed her passionately slipping his tongue into her mouth. Carol ran her hands down his back and over his bum pushing him in further.

Finally after what seemed like hours, David moaned loudly and ejaculated into Carols core while Carol shuddered beneath him. After trying to regulate their breathing, David lay beside Carol and she rested her head on his chest, the kitchen floor covered in food stains.

"We've made a mess in here, haven't we?", David whispered as he rubbed Carols back. Carol nodded, cuddling into him. He felt a bit sticky and knew he needed a shower.

"Come on David. Let's go and have a shower." Carol whispered as she led him by the hand upstairs. She made a note to herself to collect the clothes and also to clean the kitchen before Bianca and the kids came home.


	5. Chapter 5

She wore blue velvet

Bluer than velvet was the night

Softer than satin was the light

From the stars

She wore blue velvet

Bluer than velvet were her eyes

Warmer than May her tender sighs

Love was ours

Carol awoke in David's arms squinting her eyes at the Ray of sunlight that streamed in from the window. She enjoyed the feel of David and loved having his big strong arms wrapped around her delicate frame. She was happy just to be in his presence and be enveloped in all the love she had for him. She got out of bed and opened the curtains and then sat back on the bed while David stirred from his sleep and upon seeing Carol he smiled,

"Good morning my darling."He whispered as he lifted his head up and kissed Carol on her lips, breathing in her sweet perfume. Carol smiled back then and gently caressed his chest which was exposed to her. She loved feeling it and admired how tanned and lean it was. David then pulled Carol and their lips locked in a passionate embrace, tongues entwined in each other's mouths.

"Oh baby" Carol moaned as she grabbed the waistline of David's boxers and put her hands down there, feeling his penis become erect at the sensation of her stimulating him. Then she ripped the boxers off and lay on the bed next to him. David knew what to do immediately and loosened the buttons of her nightdress allowing her breasts to be exposed and her nipples to harden. David hovered over her and leant down and kissed and sucked both breasts in turn, Carol threw her head back at the sensation of him sucking.

"Oh God David" Carol moaned running her fingers through David's hair as he sucked. Then David reached for Carols knickers and pulled them down. With no barriers between them now, David got on top of Carol and began moving inside her starting of slow then increasing the pace, Carol moaned and groaned beneath him wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning upwards to kiss his neck which she knew he loved. David got harder and faster and Carol was almost screaming with pleasure as he too start moaning knowing that he was about to cum.

"Carol I'm almost there!", David groaned and then he ejaculated heavily and Carol grabbed his bum causing him to really cum then they lay side by side and stared at each other, caressing each other's bodies as they stared into each other's eyes, love enveloping them.

"Your the life of my life, you know that, don't you?" David whispered and Carol nodded,

"I love you David. I always have and always will." Carol said softly as she placed a kiss on David's soft lips. Then David got on top of her and Carol wondered what he was doing. Then David kissed down her neck and all down her body until he reached her private area where he rested his head against. Carol looked at him and began stroking his hair as they lay on the bed bathing in after glow.

Later that afternoon David was in the minute Mart when he saw Max walking up the square. When Max saw David he put his head and walked on quicker but David soon catches up with him.

"I wanna word with you." David said angrily and Max crossed his arms over his chest, looking as if he didn't know what David was on about,

"I know you caused my head injury that's what! I could take the matter to the police! That's attempted murder!", David roared and Max shook his head and scoffed,

"Oh yeah? You wouldn't. You don't have the balls to do so."

David advanced menacingly towards Max and pointed a finger in his chest.

"I'll also tell the police that you were involved in the drugs scheme with the Carter's. That will be another to put you in prison for a long time!", David snarled, clearly not afraid of Max. Max shook his head and smirked.

"Oh really? Well how about I tell the police that you were involved with the drugs scheme and you can't deny it David Wicks. You'll go to prison and Carol will never see you again and your daughter will hate you and so will your grandkids. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut Because if you say anything, I will go to the police." Max sneered and David scowled at him before walking away from him.

The following night Bianca, who was moving to Milton Keynes with Terry the following day, suggested that the family had one last get together in the Vic and Carol jumped to the chance as she had a little surprise for David. Everyone got to the Vic ans Carol whispered something in Linda's ear and David was puzzled. He sat at a nearby table wondering what was going to happen. Then Carol got up on stage and everyone cheered her thinking she was singing karaoke.

"I'm not singing guys. But I have got something to say to someone here tonight." Carol announced then turning to David she asked,

"David Wicks. Will you marry me?"

Everyone stared at David who was clearly dumbfounded by this proposal simply mumbled,

"Yes."

Everyone cheered then and Carol got off the stage and ran into David's arms, kissing and embracing him.

Later that night, they got home and made passionate love for hours before falling asleep in each other's arms. Though they didn't get married first time round they were determined to make it down the aisle for a second time and this time come back as Mr and Mrs Wicks.


	6. Chapter 6

It was you who put the clouds around me.  
It was you who made the tears fall down.  
It was you who broke my heart in pieces.  
It was you, it was you who made my blue eyes blue.  
Oh, I never should have trusted you.

It was the morning after the engagement and David lay in bed after a rather heated round of lovemaking with Carol. He watched her lying beside him and he gently caressed her was so beautiful like a modern day Venus and he felt so happy that she was his.

"I love you Carol" he whispered as he spooned her as if he was protecting her then enjoying the warmth of her he found himself falling back to sleep...

BANG BANG BANG

There was a very loud knocking at the door and both Carol and David were immediately awoken.

"Who the hell is that?" Carol asked, panic welling up inside her as David got out of bed and went downstairs wrapping his dressing gown around him. He swallowed hard before finally going to the door and opening it. Standing at the door was a police officer.

"Are you David Wicks?" He asked and David nodded.

"I'm Detective Winters. I have reason to believe that you were involved in a drug dealing scheme."

Carol came downstairs and was shocked to see the copper standing at the door, David clearly didn't know what to say. Then Carol said in his defence,

"No He wasn't involved!"

Detective Winters looked at Carol and then turned to David.

"If you have nothing to hide you wouldn't mind answering a few questions Mr Wicks." He said in a matter of fact tone. David looked at him and turned to Carol both knowing about David's involvement in the drugs scheme but Carol knew he had done it for the family and had stop dealing when Tiffany took those brownies to school.

"Ill come with you David." Carol insisted before retreating back upstairs to get changed. David followed her while detective Winters waited with his colleague on the doorstep.

Upstairs Carol was clearly worried about the situation that was occurring downstairs and she knew that David was feeling the same. She had a sneaking suspicion that Max was responsible for the fact that the old bill were standing at the door wanting to question her soon to be husband. The bastard. The evil, selfish bastard.

"Don't be scared Carol." David whispered kissing the back of her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist. Carol felt herself falling into his embrace, tears streaming down her face.

"David, I cant bear it if I lost you. Max is trying the tear us apart, I know he is." Carol cried as she hugged him. David wrapped his arms so tightly around her as if he was being protective of her. Carol was lost in his embrace then reminding herself that the police were downstairs, they both went down hand in hand.

After an hour questioning, David was free to go much to the relief of carol. Bianca was due to go to Milton keynes in an hour and they had to get home before she left. Bianca was finishing loading hers Tiffany's and Morgan's bags into the car.

"Everything alright?" Bianca asked and David nodded.

"Yeah everythings fine Darling. You sure your gonna be alright in Milton Keynes?" David asked giving Bianca a hug. Bianca nodded before hugging Carol. Tiffany and Morgan took turns hugging Carol and David before getting in the car.

"Goodbye then. Look after mum wont you Dad?" Bianca remarked and David nodded.

"ill always look after her sweetheart. You know that." David responded as he gave her one last hug before she got in the car. David put his arm around Carol as they watched their daughter drive away, feeling deep sadness in his heart though he knew she was making the right decision in leaving behind the dramas that Albert Square often brought.

Later that night David and Carol were drinking in the Queen Vic discussing their upcoming wedding which they knew that Bianca would be attending when Max walked in. Carol saw him and gave him a death stare while David scowled at him knowing that he was the reason that the police had called that morning. Max was clearly surprised to see David and he wasn't happy neither.

"Oh. Your not banged up then I see." Max remarked slyly as he sipped his red wine. David gave him a satisfied smirk.

"No and I see your not either. Well not yet." David said acidly then gave him another death stare as Max walked towards Carol who clearly couldn't bear to look at him.

"I wont pretend that I am happy about you two getting married because that means that Ive got to put up with having that in our family." He remarked pointing at David who felt an urge to strangle Max with his bare hands. Max turned on his heel and smirking at David, he sneered,

"Your not fit to be a part of our family!" And he stormed off.

This was one remark to many for David who immediately ran outside after him followed by Carol. David grabbed Max by the scruff of the neck and punched his face sending Max flying across the pavement. Max got up, blood tinkling from down his nose and grabbed David by his hair and pulled him down before delivering several blows to his face and stomach.

"Max! Leave him alone!" Carol yelled as she jumped on Max's back steering him away from David with all the force she could muster. Finally David got up and laughed at Max who had given up. Max turned on Carol.

"What the hell are you doing, marrying scum like that?!" He shouted, wiping away the blood that was still dripping from his nose. Carol was angry now but this turned on David who always thought she was sexy when she was angry.

"I don't care what you think Max! I love him! I always have done and always will! I know that you don't like it but I don't Care because I want you to be happy for me but you cant! Your just like Derek!" She spat and Max was shocked by her outburst and it showed.

"Carol, I want you to be happy but..." Carol cut him off

"But what?! Im marrying this man and If you don't like it, then that's just to bad!" Carol yelled and Max knew he was defeated. He also knew that he shouldn't have involved David with the drugs scheme at all because it had caused nothing but grief for the sister he cared about so much. He walked away then, not knowing what else to do.

David and Carol stood and looked at each other smiling and being so in love with each other. Carol pulled him in for a passionate kiss and David responded with so much passion that he wanted to take her where she stood. Instead, he pulled her by the arm and lead her to a nearby alleyway, not wanting to wait till they got home. Carol gave him a saucy smirk as she felt her skirt and knickers being pulled down, not caring if they ended up being caught. David undid his belt and allowed his trousers and boxers to come down in due succession.

Then Carol let out a moan as David began thrusting, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him not wanting him to drop her. He thrust hard and fast calling out her name and moaning, not caring that someone could see them at any moment. Carol moaned and groaned and wanted to scream with pleasure but instead she run her fingers through David's hair then he shuddered and released calling out her name as he did so then Carol soon followed.

"God I love you so much David." She whispered as she cuddled him then David pulled up his trousers and did up his belt while watching Carol pull up her knickers and skirt. Then putting his arm around Carol, the two lovebirds made their way back home happy in the knowledge that soon they would be Mr and Mrs Wicks.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh, it's been such a long, long time

Looks like I'd get you off my mind

Oh, but I can't

Just the thought of you

Turns my whole world misty blue

Oh honey, just the mention of your name

Turns the flicker to a flame

Listen to me good, baby

I think of the things we used to do

And my whole world turns misty blue

Carol looked at herself in the mirror in front of her and smiled to herself. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress and matching veil. Her hair had been styled immaculately and her dress was so beautiful. The wedding was going to be a quiet affair; just Carol David and family and friends. This day was finally happening and though first time round it didn't happen, Carol knew in her heart that it would happen. She had belief and pure love for the man of her dreams that was David wicks. As she finished paying her makeup, Sonya came in with Tina and Linda, their differences over the drugs long forgotten.

"You look beautiful Carol." Tina said with a smile and Linda nodded in agreement. Carol hugged them both before Sonya started making sure her hair looked nice and adjusting her veil. Carol knew that at the end of the day after nearly thirty eight years, she was finally going to become Mrs Wicks and the knowledge made her feel good inside and out.

She came downstairs and Shirley was downstairs and she smiled at Carol whom she did like but she couldn't help feeling envious having being reminded of Sharon and Phil's nuptials. She had only just come back to Walford after shooting him by accident.

The three Carter women followed Sonya and Carol out of the house as she got into the white Mercedes that was parked outside. Carol got into the back of the car and as the car drove to the registry office she finally realised that the dream of becoming Mrs Wicks was fast becoming a reality and she was loving every moment of this reality.

David was at the registrar office. Max hadn't shown his face and he was glad. He would be civil towards Max but he would never be Friends with him after all that he had done to him and Carol, trying to stir things up between them and break them up forever. Mick was standing with David as his best man and for a moment David saw his mother at the back of the room. Though they had never been close when she was alive, her death had effected him greatly and he wished she was here today watching him marry the woman of his dreams. Finally the wedding March began playing and Carol walked up the aisle with Liam who smiled at his grandmother. David couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and he felt lucky that they were together at last.

Finally she reached him and she held his hand as the register stood in front of them.

"Good afternoon everyone. We are gathered together in the sight of the God and in the face of this congregation to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. We are here to witness the union of two people who have vowed to love each other and stay together for all eternity."

Mick gave the register the rings and Linda sat watching him smiling at him, hoping that one day that they would be properly married. After all they were not legally married and she wanted to have her big day with Mick as Carol and David were having today.

Then Carol and David said their vows. David went first.

"I David Wicks take you Carol Jackson to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love you care for you and forsake all others so long as we both shall live." He slid the ring on her finger and smiled lovingly at her. Then Carol said her vows.

"I Carol Jackson take you David Wicks to be my lawfully wedded husband. I will love you comfort you honor you and keep you in sickness and in health and forsake all others till death do us part." She slid the ring on David's finger and smiled at him.

There was now not a dry eye in the house and Sonya wiped her eyes on a handkerchief and Tina rubbed her back while wiping her own tears. Linda blew her nose and held Nancy and Johnnys hand while Lee kept glancing at Whitney who smiled at him, secretly hoping that one day this would be them.

Carol and David held each other's hand once again as The registerer announced.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Carol and David wasted no time in locking their lips in a passionate kiss and everyone cheered as they walked down the aisle together as man and wife at last.

Everyone threw confetti over the loved up couple as they got in the car that said Just married on the bonnett.

At the Queen Vic Abi and Lauren had finished decorating the Vic and it all looked beautiful. Carol and David were amazed to see how many people had come to see the happy couple in all their glory. Misty blue was playing on the radio and Carol was so happy. She kissed David longingly on the lips and everyone wolf whistled them.

"Oi Oi. Leave it till the honeymoon." Mick said jovially and David then took Carol by the hand and led her to the dance floor. Misty blue continued to play as they slow danced across the floor keeping their locked on each other's. Carol breathed in David's aftershave and David enjoyed the aroma of Carols perfume but more importantly they enjoyed each other and the knowledge that they were husband and wife after over thirty years. Everyone stared at them, all agreeing that they were the perfect couple.

"I love you so much Mrs Wicks." David whispered in Carols ear as they swayed and Carol whispered back,

"I love you too and I always will."

They smiled at each other and as the song ended and everyone cheered, nothing else mattered to them and all of a sudden David wanted to get Carol alone. Wanted to consummate their .marriage.

After half an hour they had managed to get away. Linda had caught Carols wedding bouquet as expected as she was the closest to getting it. David and Carol managed to get home and Carol run upstairs while David chased her up the stairs. As soon as they got into the bedroom, they passionately kissed each other as they ripped of each others wedding finery.

"Oooh Mr Wicks." Carol moaned as she saw David's erection through the confinement of his boxers, David winked at her.

"Its all for you baby." He whispered grabbing his bulge and letting out a deep sexy moan.

Carol lay on their double bed and kicked away her lacy knickers, her bra had already been discarded.

David ripped of his boxers and dived on top of Carol, slowly sliding his erection into her welcoming womanhood. Carol moaned and writhered beneath him as he thrusted in and out of her, she grabbed his bum and pushed him in further while David moaned and panted on top of her. Finally after what seemed like hours David let out a final moan as he ejaculated inside her. Carol moaned and her body began relaxing as David lay beside her, breathing hard. She lay her head on his chest and he put his arm around her, cuddling her to him.

"Mmm love you baby." He whispered as he fell asleep beside her, keeping his arm around her. Carol put a blanket over her and David and whispered,

"Love you too husband. Good night." And she fell asleep. Finally she was happy and she was married to the man of her dreams. Life was so fantastic.

The end.


End file.
